oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sisterhood of the Abyssal Mother
History Originally known as the Children of the Nightmare, the exact circumstances of the cult's founding have been lost to time, along with much of its past. The most significant moment of the group's history was that of the time during Salazar's leadership; at the time a young and ambitious man, he oversaw many of the cult's most brazen activities in recent memory; abductions and sacrifices being two of the more egregious deeds. It was during the same time that Salazar had managed to attract the attention of one of the Demon Queen's daughters: Esha. What followed was a short-lived dalliance which resulted in the birth of his daughter, Trishna. Despite the departure of his lover, Salazar cherished his daughter, seeing her as a direct blessing and reward from Lamashtu herself, as a reward for his role within the cult. With his faith invigorated, Salazar's time was split between of that of being a father and a leader. The other cultist likewise saw the young child as a gift from their god and turned inward in celebration, giving the locals a brief window of respite. As Trishna grew up however, the group once again resumed their activities, with her serving as a symbol of pride. As the years passed, Trishna began to pick up on her father's ruthlessness towards those he captured as well as seeing herself superior to most due to the adoration she received from within the cult; Salazar was slowly grooming her to be a suitable successor, which with his influence and her blood, was practically guaranteed. Salazar, and the cult as a whole, began to become complacent in their activities; while their previous conduct was far from subtle, their new methods left very little room for discretion. Boldness would become their hubris. One day, the local peasants, having had enough of living in fear, hired a mercenary group to exterminate the source of their problems. The Mad Boar company proved extremely effective; tracking down the cult was an easy task. The ensuing battle proved devastating to the cultists; their rank had been wholly unprepared to take on a group of trained soldiers. Many of the cult fell that day, including Salazar, whose entire focus was that of saving his child. Trishna and half a dozen others managed to escape from the chaos. It was this day that Trishna learned of the value of subtility in the most brutal way possible. The Sisterhood of the Abyssal Mother Most of their members having been murdered and a few others having been scattered to the winds, those who remained looked to Trishna for guidance; despite only being in the middle of her teenage years, Trishna began the slow process of recovery. It was at this time that the cult was granted a unique opportunity: the Blood War had began; the confusion it brought along with itself proved to be the time to slip in the cracks and rebuild. Mistakes or indiscretions would easy have been attributed to fiends. Trishna gradually changed the conduct of the group; deciding a course of subterfuge and secrecy being vastly preferrable to the open and wanton actions of the past. This proved to be successful as the cult's presence could barely be felt as those less likely to be missed begun to wind up as sacrifices and offerings to Lamashtu. Now reliably safe from the threat of extinction, the group began to slowly prosper. With her success in tow, Trishna renamed the cult to the Sisterhood of the Abyssal Mother, to honor the six original women who helped rebuild as well as protect her. Prominent Members Salazar: the last leader of the time that the cult went by its original name. His greatest contribution to the group was the inclusion of an actual scion of Lamashtu into the fold. [[Trishna|'Trishna']]: the current leader, who took over after Salazar's death and reshaped the cult into what it is today.